Circle Of Friends: 11 years later
by lovetowrite390
Summary: Nan has died and she leaves behind a daughter who gets to be raised by Chris O'Donnell and Mini Driver's Characters!


Circle of friends: What happened after Nan left? Whose name did she put on the birth certificate under "father" when her daughter Sheridan was born?

**Chapter 1**

Nan had passed away. She had died of cancer at 30...How it happened no one knew. But there was her ten year old daughter, staring down at the casket that was to be lowered into the ground.

Somehow, Sheridan could still hear her mother's voice as clear as day in her mind. It told her what to do and what not to do and gave her a sense of comfort.

A gentleman had come to the funeral, one who felt familiar to Sheridan for some reason. He stood fairly tall and had light brown hair with gentle blue eyes. "Mr. Foley?" Nan's lawyer, who had her will, came over to the man. The lawyer was a short man with salt and pepper hair and gray eyes that were framed by a pair of perfectly round glasses.

"Yes, I'm coming." The man gently placed his fingers to his lips and then touched the casket.

Sheridan followed, having no other family other than her mother's lawyer, who was, other than her mother, the only person who really knew who her father was. "Mr. Foley, Nan named you as the father of Sheridan here." The lawyer said once they had entered a private room inside the church.

"Yes, I know." Mr. Foley nodded.

"So, you were aware you had a daughter?" He asked.

"Kind of." Mr. Foley replied. "Nan liked her privacy and independence."

"I see." The lawyer nodded and then handed Mr. Foley a paper. "Here is the birth certificate. Sheridan's suitcase is in the car. I wish you luck in the future. Nan's house had to be sold to pay for her treatments."

Mr. Foley nodded and took Sheridan by the hand. Once they had reached the car, he introduced himself to her. "Hello," he started. "I'm Jack, I'm your father."

The drive home was quiet. Finally, about midway back to Jack's house, Sheridan piped up. "Why didn't you ever come to see me?"

"Well, your mom liked it if I just kept my distance."

"Why?" Sheridan questioned.

"We dated about eleven years ago, thats how you came. Your mom just wanted to raise you by herself, prove she didn't need me."

"Did you want me?"

"Yes, I even tried to marry your mother, but she didn't want that, and we were so young."

"Oh." Sheridan tried to understand, but she couldn't. She wanted to know why her _father _hadn't been around for all of these years. She also wanted to know why her mother hadn't wanted him in the picture.

Meanwhile, Jack was trying to think of what to tell Benny...They had been married for eight years now and had a son; what would both of them think of him bringing home a child that wasn't his but that Nan claimed was?

He pulled up the drive. "Here we are!" Jack opened the door for Sheridan and grabbed her suitcase from the trunk. "This is where you will be living now. I didn't know you would be coming, but I think my wife Benny has the guest room all set up pink and girly."

Sheridan looked the place up and down. It was white, and normal, very normal. Her farm that she and Nan had lived on was very different, but she would get used to this. She had to.

Benny greeted Jack and then looked down at Sheridan. "She looks like Nan." Benny remarked.

"Yes she does." Jack agreed. "And she will be staying here."

"Really?" Benny asked. She didn't seem too surprised though.

"Yes. Would you like to show her to the spare room?" Jack asked Benny.

"Sure. And then we need to talk."

"Of course." Jack wandered off to find his son, Ronan.

He found him watching their "new" TV, which had ten channels all in black and white and only eight of which came in remotely clear.

"Son," Jack addressed him.

"Wha'? I'm watchin' this hang on."

"No." Jack came over and turned it off. "You have to come and meet your new sister; Sheridan."

"Where did she come from?" Ronan asked rudely.

"My college years if you must know." Jack replied.

"Whatever." Ronan got up and followed his father up the stairs and into the guest room where Sheridan sat on the bed looking out the window.

"So your Sheridan?" He asked.

"Yeah." She replied.

"I guess your my older sister then."

"Guess so." She replied.

"That's nice. I'm Ronan by the way."

"Hi."

"Hi."

It was casual, and it was a mutual understanding. Ronan understood that she was older than him and that she was a part of the family now. She understood that Ronan was used to being an only child. They would be siblings. The best of friends and also worst enemies.

Meanwhile, Benny and Jack were talking in the kitchen. "You know right well that she is Simon's child yet you let her come here?" Benny questioned in a quiet voice.

"Look, Nan named me the father," Jack explained. "And besides, Simon was a jerk. I want her here, with us. I dont care who her father is really, I want her as mine. I want her here, in a loving home." Jack explained. Benny sighed. "It might be hard at first, but she will eventually become a part of the family." Jack explained.

Benny nodded. "What will the town think?" She asked.

"We will tell them that she is mine. Or, we could always say we adopted her. Either way, it works."

"We will think of that later." Benny replied. She was moving all over the kitchen, trying to busy herself and not think of the burden at hand. If she hadn't been so worried about something like this happening, she probably would have gone to the funeral too. She also had news for Jack.

"I have something to tell you." Benny began. "Just found out this morning actually." She smiled and began to peel potatoes for dinner.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"I'm pregnant." Benny replied.

Jack smiled.


End file.
